Sonic Elite
by Missbow18
Summary: A kingdom from another dimension. A missing princess with powers of a Master Sapphire. Gems more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds themselves and 10 years of unanswered questions. Can Sonic help to uncover these truths? And will the princess return to defeat the beings who will destroy us all... (Story idea for a new game containing my own OC's and my first story. Please review :3)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fire. Smoke. A purple hue of flames surrounding the city, fuelling the chaos and agony of the people. And all this through the eyes of a child. A very _particular_ child.

A kingdom on the brink of ruin lays alit in magenta, dark smog rising and choking the citizens with fear. The fear that it's the end. Something the monarchy just can't allow. The child watches frozen, wide-eyed as the paralysing fear kicks in, till the Queen envelopes her in her arms. Her mother grips her tightly whilst she glances back at the horror around her. The damage, her people, the rest of her family? These thoughts overflowing her mind as she never lets go of her daughter.

She jumps by the sudden crashing of the grand castle doors. Luckily, they revealed the King, cradling their second baby girl and their first-in-command, who carried the limping king across. A shimmer of hope comes across his face realizing his whole family escaped the burning castle. But things would only get worse from there.

"Thank God, you're all safe!" he spoke. "I should be asking you that! The blast of darkness inside the castle made me think you and the baby were gone for sure!" she wimped, her voice teary. "Well, without Lexi there to get us moving, I think our fates would be sealed. I thank you agai-" he cuts himself off noticing that she's already commanded the soldiers for a plan of attack via a transmitter. "Your Majesties, I've got to escort you to a safe place" somehow remaining calm in the ordeal. "Do you know what's going on Lexi?" the queen asked. Concern grew on Lexi's face as she sighed. " It's happening. Our worst fear. It's come to destroy us all". Utter terror befalls on the king and queen's face.

"That's why I've got to get you to the safe place. I'll buy you some time" Lexi said, passing the Royals to two soldiers. "No, don't go!" the child cries out, tears streaming down her face. Lexi kneels down putting a comforting smile towards the child. "It's my duty to protect you, miss. It's always an honour". Her tears continued to tremble as she watches what she considers part of her family, prepare a blaster and run towards the mass amount of fog.

The queen looks towards the king with sorrow in her eyes. she must do something. Anything. "No, you can't –" he's interrupted. "It's the only way. We have to save the people. I'm going to use the Master Sapphire." She explains. "But!-" he's cut off again as the queen gathers her entire family in an embracing hug. "I love you all, don't ever forget that" she whimpers, before escaping their grasp and running towards the middle of the city. The child follows her stupidly, with the father screaming out their name trying to follow her limping.

As the child staggers to keep up with her mother, the horror sinks in around her. Civilians: racing, injured, turmoil heightening. Screams and cries cloud the streets. This couldn't be real, right?

Suddenly, the child spots Lexi skip and jump effortlessly over the buildings, shooting her blaster towards what looks like a giant puff of ebony smoke. What she would next see would horrify her senseless.

A growling, evil face emerges in the smoke and forms a hand, trailing back for a powerful attack. It slams a few blocks from where the child is running. Debris flying and bodies falling, like swatting a fly. A clear rush of anger flood Lexi as she lunges towards the monster, screaming with tears in her eyes.

That's when the worst happens.

The beast creates a shroud of darkness in its hand.

It directs it at Lexi.

A dark, powerful blast bursts out.

 **BOOM!**

Time froze. The child gasping. She halts in slow motion. The body of her former friend and servant falling. Half of her body decimated. Blood spilling everywhere. No…, not her. Why her?!

The child cries out her name stopping for a few seconds. The Queen never looking back as she continues to run. Grief still took over her mind at the loss of her friend, only making it more clear of what she has to do.

The Master Sapphire sat in the middle of the city, gleaming off the flames around the area. It was the light of the kingdom, the hope of all humanity and the Queen knew only one way to fix it all. She appeared before it: only a few meters ahead of her daughter who slowed down at the distraught of her comrade, but was sure to catch up soon. She had to do this quickly. For the people.

Putting her hands on the side of the gem, she began to declare her wish. "Please. Take my kingdom somewhere safe. Get my people far away from this evil. Cut down this damn creature's power at least for a few years. Give my daughters a chance to live…" a tear sliding down her cheek. The child starts to see her mother in front of the mighty gem, accelerating her speed.

"Mom?" she quivers.

"I love you", uttering before her demise. She turns back to the gem.

"TAKE MY LIFE TO DO SO!"

"NOOOO!" the child screams. A huge blast of light emits from the gem. The surrounding area is engulfed by it; the entire kingdom and its people took in and the sound ringing like an atomic bomb dropping.

Hastily lifting up, the child slowly wakes seeing nothing but the gem. No sign of her mother. Anywhere. "M-Mom?" she says, crawling towards the gem. She's stumbling towards it, a ray of hope praying that her mother is ok. "Where are y-you –" she falls next to the gem, mind fuzzy still from the blast radius. She lays unconscious whilst a mortified king trails behind, seeing her daughter fallen and his beloved gone. He drops to his knees next to his daughter, still grasping onto the crying baby in one arm. He notices the white streak amongst her blonde hair, possibly caused by the gem. His mind was all over the place; his daughters are safe, but his wife, his first-in-command, his kingdom? Was it worth it all?

That's when his surroundings kicked in. The soldiers and civilians crowded the royals with a flurry of inaudible question It dawned on everybody that the night sky aflame in purple had suddenly changed to a bright, blue sky, the fires completely gone. What they'd come to realise is that the kingdom didn't just move to a new location.

It moved to a new dimension.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Whatever it takes

It's been 13 years since those events. A lot has changed in the past years but I think we should establish the physicalities of the dimensions. The events partaken in that kingdom happened within the Light Dimension: which by now is completely destroyed by that unknown being. This known to the Royals only meant one thing; if something went wrong, this dimension will be their hope. The Water Dimension. A home to a particular blue hedgehog.

Just like this dimension, it has a much more powerful version of the Chaos Emeralds. The Light Sapphires. Gems with amazing abilities, possible to make your wishes come to life and what prompted the King and Queen to name their firstborn daughter. Sapphire.

But, as mentioned, a lot has changed since then. For one, the King is long gone, having died of a heart attack when the girls were only 10 and 8 years old. It left the princesses and the kingdom's people entirely clueless as to how the kingdom shall go. Secondly, well…

Sapphire has been missing for 10 years.

Shortly after the father died, a carriage holding the princesses and a caretaker crashed off a cliff when they were on their way to his deathbed. They survived only by the Master Sapphire that Sapphire has sneaked onto the carriage, and its believed the Master Sapphire is the cause of her disappearance. Especially since the master sapphire after the crash was nothing more than broken pieces, and it's power seemed to miraculously disappear along with the princess.

We can only hope that she returns back…

It's July 16th 201X. The sun is glowing off the beaches waves and sandy shores. The sweet sound of a silent breeze swooshes' by the deck chair of our family hero.

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

Lying comfortably on the chair without a care in the world, he takes in the beautiful imagery before him. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys running by and taking in the view whilst beating some badniks, but he's also a guy who, every once in a while, enjoy stopping and breathing in the area. He does so, a feeling of tranquillity all over.

Immediately, he's disrupted by the ringing of a phone. His phone. He sighs and looks at the recipient.

"Tails? What's up?" he answers. "Sonic! It's an emergency! The city up north is being attacked by Dr Eggman!" Tails hammers down the phone. "Geez, he never gives up does he? Alright, I'll start making my way there. Just send me the location, k?". "Okay, I'll be with you shortly. Bye" Tails ended.

Sonic jumps out his chair and begins running north through the trees and fields. A message appears from tails showing the location on his phone. Odd? Isn't that the kingdom that randomly appeared 13 years ago? You'd think Egghead would have attempted to attack this place years ago, but it has become the talk of the town more recently. Word about a Legend soon coming? He couldn't remember, continuing to race down the hills. Tails appeared in the Tornado right beside him. "Hop on!" he shouted, Sonic doing so towards his wing.

Getting closer to the city, Tails explained the situation. "The princess has sent a distress signal saying that Eggman has taken her friend with vital pieces of information. Secrets about the kingdom!". "He took her friend but not the princess? It'd make more sense if he took her, right?" Sonic wondered. "I have no idea, but her friend is also her caretaker who's served the kingdom longer than she's been on the throne. Maybe they know something she doesn't?". Maybe.

They noticed they were there when they saw the fleeting battleship high above the grand castle. The city watched in shock hearing the familiar but devious laugh of the evil villain. Their faces light up, however, when they see the blue hero and the two-tailed fox. They cheer; children watching overhead in amazement taking in the support with wide smiles.

The intercom turns on from the battleship blasting out Eggman's powerful voice. "Ohohoho, don't think you can stop me this time, I've almost got everything I need and soon it'll be too late!". "Keep dreaming Egghead, I'll stop you like I always do!" Sonic chanted as he pursued the battle. A swarm of badniks fly over to the Tornado and Sonic begins to spindash one, home-attacking a pathway up to his ship. He's on, great! Now, he's evading the outer exterior's cannon fire with ease. It took only seconds for him to burst through into the interior. This rescue mission was going to be easy.

Tails catches up after boarding the Tornado on the ship. "Where to next?" Sonic queried. "I want to say he has the hostage elsewhere on the ship, but if he said he's almost got the information, I'm afraid he's got them on his control deck". "Then we gotta speed things up!" Sonic said, grabbing Tail's hand and reaching super-speeds towards the deck.

They broke through the doors with a mighty thud, glaring at the notorious doctor, laughing maniacally. They took a nano-second to notice the gem he was juggling in the air. To them, it looked like a Chaos Emerald but… different? Still, they put prioritizes ahead.

"Alright Eggman, what have you done with the hostage?" Sonic demanded. "Oho? Didn't anybody tell you? That friend of the princess is nothing more than a system. A computer. A robot, I'd say". What? This didn't make sense. Then Tails pointed to what he was talking about.

Bolted to Eggman's panel was a mixture of a female lion and a cyborg, wearing camouflage baggy trousers and a camouflage crop top. Half of her body represent her lion features whereas half resembled a metal shell of mechanical genius. Sonic couldn't help looking at Tails who stood in awe of her construct. It did kind of look like the two were put together, like a jigsaw piece.

"You'd better hurry; in 15 seconds I'll have all the data and she'll have nothing left!" Eggman chuckled, stilling flinging the gem in his hands. It was vital they needed to get her out. Now. The two try their best pulling and fighting to get the bolts off, but to no avail.

5 seconds.

"let's find out what secrets you hold" Eggman grinned, finger ready at the button waiting for the load screen to hit 100%. "No!" The two shout until-

 **BAM!**

The control deck combusts, causing all the data to rid itself from Eggman and back into the cyborg. The bolts release causing the cyborg to fall to the floor. "NO! ONE SECOND AWAY? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Eggman screeches as Sonic and Tails attempt to recover the cyborg. "This chip in her arm, Eggman must have put this in to inhibit her power supply," Tails says, carefully pulling it out.

Soon as he does; the cyborg's eyes quite literally load up, like a system reboot. "ugh…" she utters. "You okay?" Tails responded. "I think I feel a virus coming on" she jokes, but unable to move. "I think your systems bugged. You don't mind if I f-fix it?" Tails says. Sonic chuckles at Tails asking for her permission, Tails' face turning slightly red as he pulls a hard drive with protection software.

As it processed, she snapped out of her comatose state and realised what Eggman was holding in his hands. A light Sapphire? She directs at Sonic still unable to move "The Gem, go get it!". Slightly baffled by her demand, Sonic took on her request. "The Chaos Emeralds not enough for you? Come on, you've lost, so hand it over"."You couldn't even fathom the power of this gem. Getting my hands on all four would make my dreams of Eggmanland become a reality!" he retorted. " _Again_ with the Eggmanland project? I won't let that happen" Sonic says, building up his speed around the deck so he could easily catch the gem out of his grasp. The cyborg, now able to move her arm, conforms it into a blaster. Perfect timing for the the gem to fly in the air out of his hands and for Sonic to get it. Slow motion takes over. Eggman reaches out. Sonic reaches higher –

A third hand flys from above grabbing it out of both their grasps.

"What?" they both say in unison slowly falling back down to the deck.

Their eyes turn as they see a figure next to the window. Holding the Gem. A cat figure, currently unknown of its gender, wearing blue denim jeans and a blue non-sleeved hoodie. Their identity was undiscoverable because of the dark inside of the hoodie and the mask covering the majority of their face. Their gaze is locked onto nothing else but the light sapphire itself. everybody else then comes to notice the unthinkable. In their other hand; a staff as their weapon and on the end of it? Another Light Sapphire. They already have one?

"They have the other ge-" Eggman's cut off to the sudden realisation of his own ship implode on itself. Something was causing it to explode like his control deck earlier but what? Was it the strange figure before them? There was no time to think, as the mysterious figure was preparing their escape. Somehow, they moulded the two gems together to form a bigger gem at the end of their staff. With that done, they pointed the staff at the window. A light emitted from the Sapphire that turned into a powerful blast, shattering the window. The wind flushes in, a vacuuming force dragging everyone out.

Eggman escapes in the Egg mobile, a pure look of shock on his face as he watches the figure escape from the falling ship. Sonic gives chase but hasn't a clue how to stop the ship from crashing into the kingdom. "Tails, get to the Tornado!" he shouts. "But, the ship-""I'll take care of the ship. You get the thief!" The cyborg interrupts Tails and orders Sonic. Her feet change into mechanical thrusters and the duo watched surprised as the lion cyborg flies around the ship. Her arm canon ready as she shoots the debris away from the city, the people in an uproar of joy. She looked super cool.

Sonic keeps running to chase this random figure. They're fast and nimble; hopping across the pieces of the ship like this is standard for them. Sonic's finding it hard to keep up with them.

All of a sudden, the figure stops at the edge of the still falling debris and glares back at Sonic. A pair of crystal blue eyes stare directly at sonic. He knows. They're mocking him. As Sonic inches closer, the figure spreads its arms wide open and falls backwards plummeting to the ground. "Wait!" he shouts, concern overtaking. Until he looks over the edge, that is. Looking down, he's puzzled as to the sudden disappearance of the figure. They just disappeared into thin air? Where did they go?

 _And what do they know about those gems? Is it something we should know about? All Sonic can think is how to beat them. How he will beat them. Whatever it takes._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A legend about a Princess

Confusion was all Sonic could take in as he landed with Tails in the Tornado, next to the castle. The cyborg hovered down, a clear look of frustration on her face as to the whole ordeal. She almost gave all the data away and now has lost two of the gems to the unknown thief. Tails comes by to reassure her. "We can also go after the thief?" he said reassuringly. "And you know where they might have run off to?" she answered distastefully. "Hey, at least the kingdom's safe after we saved you. You don't need to snap at my buddy over one thief" Sonic shouted, putting the lioness back in order. "I don't doubt your help and I'm thankful that you saved me, but those gems are important to us. Especially now" she looks distraught as she stares at the ground.

The castle doors suddenly burst open. A female cat; dressed in a white formal short-sleeved top and pink skirt, looking around in desperation. She spots the cyborg, immediately running towards her.

" **Lexi?** Thank God, you're safe!" she pronounces. "Much better than 13 years ago-" the now announced Lexi being squeezed in a tight hug. "Ok, even I can feel you crushing me, your highness!" Lexi blurts out, a slight chuckle in her voice once she's let go.

The rest laugh until it dawns on Sonic and Tails that the second-born princess, unnoticeable by her strange normal attire. "You must be the saviours. How can I ever thank you?" she directs at the duo. Sonic raises a hand up with a devilish thought for a mountain of chilli dogs, but Tails intervenes. "Your gratitude is enough, your majesty". "Although..." Sonic wonders. "Yes?" the princess asks.

"We couldn't help but notice your situation with that thief that stole your gems". Lexi looks away but the princess wants answers. "What thief? What happened to the light sapphire?". "Someone got it before we or Eggman could. They seem to have two now and know how to use them well" Lexi sighed. "So they already had the other one, hmm. Do you think they know where the next one is?" she says. "Possibly. It's held tightly in GUN's base off the South coast, but I don't think they'll be able to stop them" Lexi worries.

"Oh... Well, we may need to ask for your help after all" the princess politely asks. " We don't mind at all, that's what we're here for. Besides, that thief seems like a great new opponent" Sonic declares loudly. "Yes, we might just need some background on everything so we can help the best we can," Tails says alongside Sonic. "Of course. _Oh_ , where are my manners? I haven't even asked your names!" she says apologetically. "The names' Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog", a smirk on his face and pulling a heroic pose. "Miles 'Tails' Prower, at your service" Tails bows before her.

"I am Crystal and, I'm sure you've met with my first-in-command, Lexi" she declares, however, Lexi is too busy looking at the monitor on her arm evaluating her choices rather than looking at the two. "Why don't we talk this through over tea?" she asks. The boys nodded as they all enter the castle.

The boys fall silent after hearing about the demise of the kingdom's history. Tails speaks up. "So, most of your people are actually cheetahs!". "Yes, they are. There are some species like Lexi, but we're more dominant. The reason we don't look like the ones from this dimension is that we don't have spots. Our skin only shows our spots when we're scared or in ill health" she explains.

"Wow" Tails wondered. "And the princess? Your sister?" Sonic asks. Crystal and Lexi look at each other with a sad look. "She's still missing. 10 years it's been now. She'd be 18 by now" Crystal whimpers, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-", "No, it's ok. We're still hopeful. After all, there's a legend about her the people made". The legend, huh? I guess we'll find out know, Sonic thinks.

"It's not the greatest of legends. That being I told you about. The Dark Presence. They'll return to destroy what they should have year's ago. But, it's said that my sister will return with the powers of the Master Sapphire to save us all" she explains. "The Master Sapphire, it has more powers than the Light Sapphires and the Chaos Emeralds itself?" Tails questions. " It moved our entire dimension. I can't begin to think what's capable with powers like that. That's _if_ she comesback, in which case we need those gems for ourselves" Lexi buts in.

"That's where you come in. By the sounds of it, you're fast and strong enough to beat them Sonic" Crystal asks. "I can take them on, no sweat!" Sonic smiles at them. "Well you better get moving, we don't know when they will attack the base. I'm giving you two a transmitter so I can talk to you during all this. Here's the location" Lexi says, handing out the transmitters and a map of the GUN base.

After setting up the Tornado, the two wave back at the princess and the cyborg. Crystal waves back whilst Lexi is more focused on setting a plan on how to get the thief.

Sonic could only think of the battle ahead.

 _I'm going to defeat you this time, for sure..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A light change of events

The morning's outcomes led to an afternoon with a clear goal in mind. Sonic, with the assistance of his buddy Tails, was going to catch the unknown thief from outside the GUN base, aiming to retrieve the stolen Light Sapphires and partake in a promising battle. Lexi also stood by through the transmitter; guaranteeing from the two that the mission should go smoothly. He was more than ready; envisioning the battle ahead as he'd stop the thief in their tracks and commit a variety of spin-dashes and homing attacks. He hasn't felt this excited to fight someone since Shadow, metal sonic or blaze, who in the past were almost good enough to best the blue blur.

Tails lands the Tornado a good 3 miles away from the base to not get caught by the officers. With the little time they had to try and catch the thief; they couldn't warn the base of the thief's plan for infiltration and thought it'd be better to sneak up on then once they escaped for the outside. Sonic still didn't want to miss any action so he grabbed Tails hand and rushed towards the outer wall of the base.

Upon a small cliffside, the two found a perfect spot just outside the wall where you can see almost everything in the middle of the base. Guards and patrols surrounded this area like an army; it was a GUN base after all so they've got to keep an eye on some of the dangerous projects and mysteries in the world. Sonic was anticipating the thief escape, that's if they could even take on these many guards. The thought thrilled Sonic even more.

"I'm guessing the jewel will be somewhere deep underground within the base, so if their fighting so many guards already, it might take a while for them to escape," Tails said. "I guess we'll just have to wait" Sonic sulked impatiently. "Still, keep your eyes peeled. They could be anywhere" Lexi said.

It wouldn't take too long however because within a few seconds of Lexi saying that the doors exploded with a big blast of light. The dark silhouette of the figure emerged; the gem at the end of her staff bigger than before. It's clear now that they have the three gems and the power that would come out of them is tremendous.

The figure built up the power in their arm to swing the staff towards the ground. Immediately, it impacted the ground like an earthquake, sending half of the men flying the other half unable to move by it's rocketing force. The remaining guards on the inner and outer walls began to shoot towards them, but their speed allowed then to Dodge the fire effortlessly. They defeated the guards not with the gem but a forceful kick to the skull, knocking them unconscious.

The rest of the guards inside the base began to recover but it was too late to stop them. The thief atop the outer wall took a bow mimicking the guards on their departure. The guards took countless shots towards the wall but by now, the thief was already over it and on the run through the trees.

Sonic looked a little gob-smacked and Tails slightly stuttered at the power he just saw. "What's going on?" Lexi demanded. "T-They just defeated the GUN officers within a matter of seconds" Tails replied. "We'd better make a move now, they're leaving" Sonic said, beginning to run. "You go ahead, I'll slow you down and you need to catch up with them. I'll see you shortly!" Tails shouted. Sonic nods and starts running faster, leaving Tails behind.

Before he knew it, he was on the thief tail with the thief not noticing his presence. They were fixated on the gem at the end of the staff, probably because of it's overwhelming power. And this was just with _three Light Sapphires. Imagine what all four could do..._

The pathway they both ran along started to lead them to the edge of the coast, a steep cliffside that someone could easily drop down from. The base could be seen a fair distance away meaning that they must have run really far.

"Sonic, do you see them?" Lexi questioned. "They're right in front of me, I'm just waiting to attack at the right moment," he says, eyes glued to the figure. He jumps slightly away from the pathway into the forest and gains a light more momentum. His plan; reach the same pace as his opponent and spin-dash them close to the edge, not so they can fall off but so they're halted in an area of no escape. Then the real battle can begin.

He curls up in the ball with immense speed and, from out of nowhere, attacks the thief from within the trees. The thief is pushed back from the force of the attack, stumbling to their knees on their descent down. The bracelet on their hands, which kind of looks like a ring, breaks free from their wrist and starts rolling towards the cliff edge. "No!" a husky yet reverb voice comes out from the figure, in desperation to grab the ring before it drops. They catch it, a bellowed sigh of relief from the thief. They then start to feel a numbing pain coming from their right shoulder, clutching it tightly.

"Ow! Come on, did you have to barge into my arm like that?!" they shouted. "Don't you think you deserve it after stealing those gems from the Royals?" Sonic argued back. "It still hurts! And besides, is that all they told you?" they question him, clipping the bracelet back on their wrist. A speaker rises up with Lexi's voice in the transmitter, stopping Sonic from speaking. "That's all they need to know. Now, you need to hand over those gems and hope the princess won't press charges" Lexi ordered.

A deep laugh comes out from the figure. "You really want to listen to every word that robot said?". "ROBOT?!?" Lexi screeches, clearly triggered. "Well, let me make some things clear to you then. One: the Light Sapphires had disappeared 10 years ago and have only come back within the past six months. Two: they don't belong to anyone because it's powers meant to be shared. Three... Well, I just want them all to make my own wish" the figure explains, the piercing blue eyes showing Sonic the honest truth.

It was a small bit of information for Sonic take in but still, the future of the kingdom depends on it. "They only want it back so that they can protect their home. I'm sure you only want it for selfish desires" he says defiantly. "Yer sure, selfish desires, look, it was nice bumping into you but I gotta -"

"Stop right there" a voice beckons. They both look up from the edge of the cliff side. No way. It was Rouge the Bat, this time in a more formal GUN uniform than her previous suit. A patrol of guards came in surrounding the thief, keeping them on close lockdown. The figure hoisted themselves up to look closer at her. And then, all of a sudden...

"Oh my gosh, ROUGE?! It's been forever seen I last met you! You're definitely looking as beautiful as ever" the figure lit up, a clear wink defined in their shadowy hood. "Please give up the charade **Chelsea** , I know it's you" Rouge uttered in embarrassment.

Hold on. **Chelsea?** _I mean, ok, we know now it's a girl, but the other guys looked as shocked as I do,_ Sonic thought. "Aww come on, you had to ruin the surprise for them?" Chelsea said, lightly chuckling. "But do you really think it's a good idea for me to unmask? In front of the guys?" a more sinister, half-lidded look in her eyes as they glared at Rouge. "Just get on with it" Rouge answered back.

"Ok, anything for you Rogue-" she pulls down the mask. A soft, sultry voice now appears, "-But I warned you". The figure pulls down the hoodie.

Wow. Just wow. Sonic was taken back by what he now saw. Out of the hoodie fell a beautiful braid of brunette hair; the braid held together by two of the same rings, just like the ones on her wrist. It was now noticeable that she was a cat; with short but sharp-pointed ears and long thin yellow tail. Her figure started to make sense with a bright yellow skin tone, more curves and a slightly petite figure. And her face... _Oh her face_. Her cat-like eyes made her ice blue irises sparkle more, her whiskers small but cute and peachy lips that made everyone fall for her smiles.

Her disguise fooled everybody (well, the guys at least since Rouge already knew her and felt a little jealous of the attention she was getting). The mask must be able to alter her voice because she sounded like a man previously and the hoodie did well to hide her feminine features. Course now, Sonic couldn't look at her masked up without seeing those defined features. He was stuck in a daze by her sheer beauty.

The rest of the guards felt just like Sonic, lovestruck at the sight of her. It started to piss Rogue off, with Chelsea only chuckling more at her anger. "I did warn you" an evil smirk on Chelsea's face. "Well, don't just stand there, go and fight her!" Rogue orders the patrol, snapping out their love state and charging at Chelsea. "Ok, if that's how you wanna do it", her grin widened, "let's dance".

The first guard swings his batton from above and without moving her gaze from Rogue, Chelsea lifts up her staff making a crystal shield to block the attack. Without a second to think, the guard's batton breaks to the impact and Chelsea strikes him with the staff to his lower gut. He shrieks in pain, with the next guard reluctant to attack. The second guard uses a blaster instead, but her quick dodges made it harder to shoot and before he knew it she was right in front of him. The gem miraculously created a light spear knocking him off his feet and leaving him comatose. The third guard, out of pure anger at his fall comrades, just ran towards her screaming with clenched fists. She simply grabs his one punch and renders him immovable. It doesn't even faze her as she slams him into the ground.

The rest of the patrol try to fight her with various attacks and with each one, she's always the victor. She certainly has a way with the gems because of her quick wit to make inventive attacks. _Tails would love to see this_ , Sonic thought, unaware of his own amusement at the sight of her battle royale. Sonic felt like he wanted to join along, but... He kind of wanted to go against her on his own, not just in some minor brawl. "What's going on? Sonic?" Lexi questions, but Sonic stares speechlessly.

With all but one guards defeated, she yawned and stretched her arms across to simply say that this was boring her. This guard took it as an offence and directed himself to Rogue. "I've got this one mam!" he pronounced confidently, but Rouge could only stare at Chelsea. She knew she was strong, but this power was too much for one person to have.

"Ooh, such a tough guy. Rouge normally likes a tough guy. You might get in the way" Chelsea flirts, an evil laugh hidden in her voice. These guards attacks were a little faster and movable as he utilised all the weaponry in his arsenal. Seeing how this was slightly more interesting than her previous battles, Chelsea pro-longed their fight with dodges to keep talking at Rogue.

"You know, I don't think I like your new job. I get you like to keep an eye on all the precious jewels, but ain't this overkill?". "I've always worked for GUN as a spy, I just got a better job- I thought I told you all this?" Rogue clear confused at her question and how calm she's taking this fight. Slightly bewildered, Chelsea fends back the guard by holding the staff at both ends above her chest. She then cries with laughter. "This really us a downgrade Rouge, haha! I liked you more when you were a badass spy". Chelsea knocks back the opponent and uses the staff like a baseball bat to swing the guard through the sky. A little _too_ far out in the sky.

"Do you think I got a home run?" Chelsea smirked at Rogue, Rouge only scared because the guard might be badly hurt. "Is he?" Rouge is interrupted. "Nah, I caught him in the last second. He's just landed by the base unconscious. Save him having to walk back". She was correct as Rouge spotted the guard on the ground, the gem's power stopping their fall.

Rogue turns around with a more concerned look. "Chelsea... I know why you want the gems back. But don't you think it's time to give up?". Chelsea slightly turns her head showing no expression. "No. Not really. Not when I'm this close...". "...Then I have no other choice but to fight you" Rouge announced, preparing with her belt of signature bombs. "Oh, please don't make me fight you, Rouge. I actually like you!" Chelsea whimpers, acting upset. Rouge said nothing as she began to fly forcefully towards Chelsea.

A sigh releases from Chelsea, lifting her staff directly at Rouge's wings. This time the gems power encased Rouge's wings in a crystal form causing her to crash to the side of Chelsea. "I'm afraid I don't have time for this date Rouge, I'm a busy girl and well, I think I should celebrate my victories with a party," Chelsea said. In the blink of an eye, a portal appears after Chelsea's demand. "It was nice seeing you again, maybe we can continue this date later?" she winked at Rouge, a little flustered.

"And it was nice meeting you," Chelsea says turning back to Sonic. That twist felt like slow motion; the hair flicking over, the seductive smile, the words fluttering to Sonic. It literally took Rouge clicking her fingers at him to grab his attention, watching as Chelsea was about to leave. "Sonic, go get those gems!" Rouge orders, Sonic running before the portal could close. He almost grabbed her before realising he's run into a random portal and it shut leaving him wandering around this girl.

Tails finally appeared only to find a pile of male bodies unconscious and a Rouge the Bat temporarily wingless. He was clueless at the disappearance, Lexi also in slight shock as to the situation.

 _What happened to them?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: She's not all that bad

 _What happened?_ Sonic mind became a blur of pure confusion as to what just happened 10 minutes ago. His plan to fight the thief eventually turned to him falling weak at the knees for them. Plus, the GUN officers and Rouge only further distracted him from his target. But, the feeling he felt for her. Chelsea? It confused him most of all. All these thoughts rushing in whilst he was still moving through the portal, attempting to catch her.

But he couldn't. As soon as he was on the side, Sonic hid behind a nearby bush before Chelsea could even realise he was there. He didn't want to freeze up in front of her. He wanted to seem much cooler and confident than just drop with the snap of her fingers. For now, the best option was to try and steal the gems without her noticing, so he planned to follow her. It wasn't because he wanted to see her again, not at all.

She started masking up, hiding her braid in her hoodie and pulling the mask over her mouth before running away. Sonic followed secretly as they began to run into a small little town. He decided to stick to ground level whilst Chelsea jumps across the top of the buildings.

The sight of her silhouette against the moon as she skips from building to building was just beautiful. Every movement felt like a graceful dance. He envisioned a heart around her, imagining the glimmer surrounding her toned body. She was too amazing, stealing Sonics heart just like the gems.

He only just noticed the jump she was attempting over a very spacious area and tried to catch up to her as to get her from the fall. She didn't make it over... But someone grabbed her from above with her staff, Chelsea clinging on tightly.

"Still unaware of your limits, I see?" the tall figure said, dressed similarly like Chelsea but in more darker attire. This time it was clear that he was a guy (which still baffled Sonic as to how he didn't see Chelsea's feminine features). "I'm gonna make that jump someday" Chelsea spoke, pulling her mask down. The guy hoists her up and they embrace into a hug. "It feels like it's been forever since you left". "Yer, I didn't plan to be gone for this long. I'm only coming for a few hours but after a successful day, I think there's time to celebrate" Chelsea said. "Well, the party's just in the centre of town" he pointed and the two begin to run.

Sonic found it harder to run through the crowds of people whilst the two above jumped across effortlessly. Damn, he's lost them. I guess he'll just have to follow these crowds of people until he finds a party to spot them out from. Lexi and Tails then finally reach to Sonic through the transmitter, a worried tone in their voices like something happened to Sonic.

"Sonic! are you ok?" Tails asks. "Yer, I'm still here" he replies. "Do you even know where 'here' is?" Lexi says. Oh yeah. Where was he? "Uhhh-", "You're in **Rio,** Sonic! You're a long way from the GUN base and it's gonna take a while for me to come get you!" Tails blurted out. _Ok. I'm in Rio. I'm gonna enjoy that trip back,_ Sonic thought.

"Ok, I've lost her but I've got a plan to steal it back," he said. "What? How'd you lose her, she was right in front of you!" Lexi shouted. "I-I don't know but I know where she's going next" he tried to explain, looking around for a diverted route. "And you think it's gonna be easy to steal it off her?!" Lexi said grouchily. "Just chill out, I'll get them!" he answered back finding a way to squirm through the people.

Sure enough, there was quite the party going on in the centre of town. The atmosphere was inviting; the people were simply alive and dancing to the festival-style music the band where playing. The colourful lights stood out from the night sky; a mini carnival happening in the centre of town. This definitely must have been what she meant when she said there was a party going on.

Yet, no matter where he looked, she was nowhere. He looked through the crowd, down the streets, checked the rooftops, each little corner but she couldn't be spotted. She's really good at hiding, especially with that disguise she could be anywhere. _It seems hopeless_.

He just decided to sit and watch the people enjoying themselves after giving up. She'll surely come around and besides, he's in Rio, maybe he should enjoy the sights whilst he can. And it was amazing. To see all these joyful people; this is what he's really around for, to protect them and keep them joyful. He was happy just to see them dancing and having a good time.

One person caught his attention; a female cocker spaniel dog, with long Auburn hair, droopy ears and a frilly red dress, dancing gracefully and expressive in the middle of the crowd. They definitely took the spotlight, earning applause and cheers from the crowd. There were even a few wolf whistles, which made her giggle. She looked nice. _But Chelsea? Whole different ballpark._ It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

And it did.

The sound of gunfire disrupted the entire town causing an unnerving silence. From the shot was three hyena bandits; a shy one, a tall one and the leader holding the gun upwards. The leader laughed maniacally with a crazy grin on his face. "We got ourselves quite a party, ain't we boys!". The tall one laughs whilst the shy one just nods. "Well folks, you know what we came here for. Give us all your loot!". The three edge closer to the crowd, terrified by the guns being pointed towards them. Sonic just had to do something... Until-

Suddenly, something is speared below blocking the bandits from the crowd. It's her staff, with the light sapphires at the end. But if that's here... "You boys still sticking to the banditos gimmick?" a loud, familiar voice pronounced. The crowd and Sonic turn to see a figure in the shadows. A piercing devious smile shows to reveal Chelsea. She has a slightly new look; ditching the hoodie and the mask to reveal a no sleeves white crop top and the rings out of her hair being used as an extra pair of bracelets on her wrists. Because they were out of her braid, her beautiful brunette hair dropped into gorgeous curls and she looked much more innocent than the thief she previously was. She was simply stunning, Sonic becoming flustered at her presence.

"You gotta be kiddin' me, she's back?!" the leader muttered to his group, "Can't you just let us have a little fun, toots!". "This isn't fun, this is boring. Now the good old fights we used to have when we were teenagers, THAT was fun" Chelsea said. "You've been gone for 6 months, I bet you've lost your touch babe" the tall one spoke out. "Well why don't you come here and find out?" she spoke with half-lidded eyes and an evil smile. At her demand, the boys turn from the crowd and walk towards her. "Say, what's that behind you?" she questioned, pointing at the staff on their side. The leader takes it out from the pavement and sees the gem on top. "This your new weapon? Doesn't look like much". "Oh, you don't know how powerful it is," she said deviously.

The leader stares confused at the staff. Maybe it has such a hitting force it could knock someone out? With this idea, he pulled back the staff for a damaging strike and lunged at Chelsea. This only ended in failure though as the staff merely bounced off her stomach, leaving Chelsea disappointed. "You really call that a hit? I can do better with just my fists!" she says, whilst delivering a hard punch to his gut and taking the staff. The leader choked on air by the sheer force of her punch and found himself seconds later flung across the floor in absolute agony. The two other bandits look in shock since their leader was defeated by this.

"So, who wants to try next?" Chelsea says whilst throwing the staff in the brother's direction. Clearly enraged, the tall one takes time to process an idea. "These are those gems that can make up anything you want, right? Well then...". He lifts the staff in the air and with a thought in mind, crashes it back to the ground. A teensy anvil conks on her head from above, getting her to rub her head. "What was that?" she looks down to see the tiny anvil on the floor picking it up by the fingertips. "Seriously, this is all you could think of? It's so small!" she said, giggling at the sight. "It should have been bigger," he said confused. "It's not that easy you know, you've gotta be a little more imaginative! For example; this golf club-" she says whilst ripping the staff away from him. "You got to think if the power it'll have when it strikes you!" she says as she builds up a swing. A crystallized golf club forms in hitting range of the tall one and the whack of the force sent him laying next to the leader.

The shy one was the last one left. Chelsea chucked the staff towards him. "Third times a charm?" she says winking. The crowd starting them down. "Uh, I just got dragged into this, I don't really wanna steal or fight anyone" he whimpers cowardly. "Good! Knew you were the smart one. Your friends could learn something from you" she says boldly. " I-I'll get them out of here for you" he smiles to her, walking over to his gang and dragging them by the ankles. "You're crazy, lady! Just crazy!" the leader yells, slurring random words on his leave. "I'll take that as a compliment thanks," she says, blowing a kiss, before realising the intense silence behind her.

"Guess it's been a while?" she laughs awkwardly, turned now the crowd. An uproar of joy and cheers engulfed the silence as the townspeople surround Chelsea. A genuine smile of happiness on her face, just like the one Sonic had when thinking about the people. _She understands what it feels like to be a hero. Maybe I should be looking at her that way,_ Sonic thought. The thoughts were conflicting too much; is she really all that bad? And-

 _Wait, did she really just leave the staff outside the crowd? This is my chance to get the gems!_ He thought. He sat up and raced to the staff, hoping no one would notice him. "Almost, just..." his words hitched in his throat because there was a little girl, wearing Chelsea's hoodie and mask (clearly oversized on her), tightly clinging onto the staff as she pulled some of Chelsea's fighting poses. It was adorable, but Sonic was shocked and mentally bashing his head against a metaphorical wall. He wasn't fast enough.

He stood still watching the crowd from the outside, Chelsea's friend from earlier appearing. Sonic stood in earshot but wasn't visible to either of them And her friend unmasked to reveal a male wolf. "You're such a showoff," he said. "I'd rather call it my grand return" Chelsea smiled. "You'd think those boys would give this up by now," he said. "Oh come on, **Marco,** let them have their fun, otherwise we won't have anybody to fight against. What's a hero without the bad guys?" she said deviously.

Before she speaks again, she's pulled backwards by her hair, the only support of her standing up is her feet and the person holding her hair. She looks up face to face with the female dog Sonic saw earlier, their eyebrow raised with a blank look to Chelsea. "Eheh, hey **Maia** " Chelsea said awkwardly.

"Come here, you guepardo!" Maia says, before lifting Chelsea back up and embracing her in a tight hug. Chelsea looks over to Marco and winks slyly. It clearly infuriates him as he shakes his head in disapproval. "You've been gone too long meu amiga. And every time do you have to come back even more beautiful? You make this a tough competition" Maia laughs. Chelsea becomes flustered, "I can't help it! And you'd know I'd give my beauty to you in a heartbeat. I'm getting sick of the attention, that's for sure". "Well, you gonna stay for the rest of the Festa?" Marco piped up. "I can only stay for a little bit, sorry. But later, can we go to De casa?" she said, before huddling the two to her sides. "I got some good news!". They all look gleeful from this.

"Oh yeah, I better grab my stuff back!" Chelsea snaps. _Oh crap,_ Sonic thought as he escaped the outer wall of the crowd to a corner of a wall. Chelsea looked around to find the staff and her clothes with the little girl, who is roleplaying with the other kids. "I will stop you with my mighty powers and save the day!" the kid yelled, playfully lunging and swinging the staff to the "bad guys". It was too cute, Chelsea and Maia gawking in adorable-ness. "Am I really that inspiring?" said Chelsea, a smug look on her face directed for Marco. He rolls his eyes, "You should get that". Laughing, she walks up to the little girl and kneels to her level.

"Thanks again kid for watching my stuff! You look super awesome!" she said confidently. The little girl gleams at her, a sparkle in her eye, "Not as awesome as you, Chelsea!". "Hey, if you work real hard, you might become more awesome than me!" Chelsea laughed. The little girl giggled. "Well, I need my stuff back, kiddo" she says. The child looks reluctantly, a tightened grip on the staff.

"Whats wrong?". "You're not leaving again, are you? You were gone a very long time" they said. Heartening, but Chelsea keeps a positive smile. "I've got to go somewhere, just for one more day. But I promise you I'll be back tomorrow to stay. Then we can have more fun" Chelsea proclaims. The little girl nods and hands over Chelsea's clothes and staff. "You wanna see something cool?" Chelsea says. The little girl perks back up. Chelsea holds her staff, the gem glowing brightly. A crystallized bundle of roses form and drop into the girl's hand, the girl amazed and inspecting them deeply. "They're so pretty!" she says. The girl picks out a rose from the bunch and places it in Chelsea's hair, before giving her a hug. Chelsea's smile was proof of her happiness; to be a role model and bring joy to people, it almost made her tear up at the thought and she took in the heartfelt hug. "I'd better go kid. See you tomorrow?" Chelsea said unlocking from the hug. "See you tomorrow!" the little girl said as she ran away.

As Chelsea stood up and turned around, she saw her friends looking at her, overloaded with cuteness. "That. Was. ADORABLE!!!" they said in unison, faces flustered. Chelsea just rubbed the back of her head awkwardly laughing. "Well, I still came here for a party, so let's party!" she said. The trio joined the crowd, the music demanding that they dance and have fun. Sonic couldn't look away from Chelsea as she dances; a multitude of questions raiding his thoughts. _She only wants to help protect her town. Shes really a hero at heart. Whatever her reason for wanting the gems, it can't be that bad... Right?_

 _But, they're the kingdoms gems? Is it right to take them for your own benefit? And..._

 _What does she need the gems for anyway?_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What would you wish for?

Sonic's night in Rio became more bamboozling by the second. The rules that he's abided by as a hero were being tested by this cat; they're stealing the gems for their own intentions, but what if their intentions are to help others out? Their change in attire and personality baffled Sonic, causing him to wonder if Chelsea really was a bad guy. Not to forget as well, the overwhelming heartache Sonic was feeling whenever he was near her. Her beauty was just another thing added to his list of his dream girl.

Either way, the party and night sky seemed to last forever. The crowd, including the trio of Chelsea's friends, danced to music of Rio as Sonic sat at the side. Sonic couldn't look away from Chelsea, swaying her hips and hands in the air to the beat. He wished he could dance with her, more so than actually fight her. But all good things come to an end.

The trio started to walk upwards through the streets up to a house high up the hills. Sonic followed, taking detours that would still enable him to hear them. As this happened, Lexi began to blast through the transmitter. "Any luck?". "I almost did, but I almost got caught" he responded. "I told you it'd be a bad idea" she answered. "And you've got a better plan? Just give me some time" he retorted. "Is tails there?". Tail's voice comes through, a little distorted by the signal area he's flying through. "I'm getting closer, I'll be there in an hour. Hang tight, Sonic!".

At least that was some good news for Sonic, but if he didn't come back with the gems he'd fear the cyborg would blast him to pieces. He got ahead of the trio, hiding behind a tree inches away from what looks like a dojo. It stood high above in the hills, the town minuscule underneath it and the moon huge from up here, glistening brightly. Surely enough, the trio appeared shortly after, Maia and Chelsea shoulder to shoulder singing randomly whilst Marco casually strolls to the side.

"It feels like forever since I've had this much fun!" Chelsea said. "What, you didn't enjoy your time travelling the world?" Maia questioned. "Yer, that was fun too; the places and the people I met were amazing, but there's only so long that can stop being homesick, you know? Plus, trying to search for these gems got boring after a while and finding like, 2 of them in one day is certainly bizarre" she said. "Yer, that is weird. You travel the whole world for 6 months finding them and two just appear simultaneously" Marco said. "It's not a problem. I've got 3 out of 4, I think I'm doing pretty well!" Chelsea said cheerfully.

They all begin to enter the house, Sonic unsure of what to do. _Maybe I can hear them from the garden,_ he thought, making his way around the dojo that had no barriers stopping him. The exterior of the garden was huge; an outdoor arena for fighting near the sliding doors of the dojo, blossom trees close to the cliffedge that gave a stunning view of the town and the moon was so bright from here. Just living in the garden here would be enough for a person.

And soon enough, the trio entered through the sliding doors, laughing as they continue to chatter. Sonic quickly retreated to a slope stopping just before the cliffedge, out of their sight. "Are you sure there wasn't a SINGLE guy you at least liked in those past six months?" Maia bursted out. "Maia, when you look like I do, every guy becomes the same guy. They only like the pretty side of me, not the badass one. Oh except for you Marco, you're weird" Chelsea giggles towards Marco. "I wouldn't say your badass, just skilled" he said jokingly. From this comment, she jokingly punched him which, still felt powerful and painful to him. "Hey Maia, you don't mind doing my braid for me? You do it a lot neater than I can" Chelsea asked. "Sure".

They sat next to the blossom tree, Chelsea in front of Maia with Marco slumping at the side, controlling a tablet. Maia started grabbing Chelsea's hair, forming it into a ponytail and used Chelsea's bracelet to tie it up. "You make it seem so easy, all these people falling to your feet. I wish I could do that" Maia sulked slightly. "Believe me, Maia, this is a curse and you're a beautiful lady, I'm suprised how any _**guy** _wouldn't go for you" Chelsea said, narrowing her eyes at Marco with the sarcasm in her voice. He looked back shaking his head, flustered. "It might just be me. I think I'm waiting for the right guy, just like you Chelsea!" Maia smiled. "Heh, yer..." Chelsea wondered off, leaving a brief silence.

"I was meaning to ask Chelsea. How are you?" Marco said. "What'd do mean?" Chelsea replied. "Look, I know that face Chelsea. You can fool everybody else with that smile but I can tell you're not alright." He said strongly. "I will be soon, don't worry about it". "C'mon, Chelsea, it's been six months. I don't how you can keep a smile like that for so long. We all miss him" Maia spoke.

 _Him?_ Sonic peeked over a little more to see their expression from this single word, the other two a little worried whereas Chelsea sat emotionless. "It's hard. He's always been there for me and with him gone, for this long, I think it'd drive anyone insane". The other two look saddened, Maia finishing the braid by clipping it with the other bracelet. However, Chelsea turned around. "You guys still forget though. Even if I don't get the light sapphires, he'll always be around in here" she said, hand on her heart. "I just wish I could see him again..."

"...Have you tried?" Marco questioned. "What?" She answered. "You have 3 out of the 4 gems, maybe we could see if we could bring him back for just a little while" he said. Chelsea processed this, concern on her face. "...Alright. But I'm gonna need you're help. Without that last gem, I'm gonna need all the thought power possible". The two nodded and sat cross-legged on each side of Chelsea. Chelsea pulled out the staff from behind her, the light sapphires in front of them and grasping their hands together in a tight grip. "We all need to think about him, ok?". They give a comforting smile to her, signalling yes. "Ok then...". They all close their eyes, thinking clearly about this person they know well.

Sonic stood in awe of the gems glowing brightly, as a figure began to form like a ghost. Arose from the gems came a male cat, with similar features to compare to Chelsea. He floated above with a smile, excited to see his friends and especially Chelsea. They opened their eyes, staring directly at their friend, Chelsea beginning to tear up with joy. She immediately hoisted up.

" **Danny?"** She said reaching out to him. However, when she touched him, she simply fazed through. She looked at her hand in disappointment, knowing 3 gems just wasn't enough. "At least we can see him" Maia said, placing her hand on Chelsea's shoulder. This reassured her to look back at Danny. "It's been a while, bro".

Sonic got the picture now. Her intention for the gems was to get her brother back. A wish not selfish or greedy, but just for a loved one to come back. She started to seem more and more harmless by the second, with no evil intentions, just a simple wish. But, _again,_ they belong to people already and was it morally right to bring back someone from the dead? He wasn't at all sure, but was even more intrigued in Chelsea's secrets.

"Hey Danny. We're missing you a whole lot" Marco said. Danny spoke but no sound came out, causing him to grasp his throat at his inaudible-ness. He simply nodded with a glance back at Chelsea, her emotions harder to keep bottled up. "So, Do I wanna know how you broke apart on me six months ago?" She said looking away. Danny moved around to her perspective, gesturing a sorry to her. "I forgive you" she giggled, still watery-eyed. "But when I get you back, you're never leaving our side, got it!" She said sternly. Danny gave off a playful salute as the trio laughed with joy.

This happiness caught on, Sonic with a smile on his face. "I'll get the last part of you tomorrow. Just keep waiting for me" She said. Danny nodded smiling and with the trio waving goodbye, he disappeared within the moon's light. She went back to plastering on a fake smile, hiding away the pain she felt. "See? That was a good idea" Maia said hugging Chelsea. This joy was contagious, Sonic wished he could implement himself in this happiness.

And it seems like that would happen.

A plane begins to fly past the town as Marco received a voice call. "I didn't receive any notice of plane landings today? Who's that flying in?". Chelsea glanced closer at the plane, checking what it was. And it was nothing else but the Tornado, with the bold letters of SONIC standing out.

Oh crap. She realises her idiocy and facepalms. "How did I not notice this whole time?". "What do you mean?" Maia asked. "I think I've got a secret admirer and he's pretty quick when it comes to following me" Chelsea replied, putting on her hoodie and mask. _Oh crap, what am I gonna do? Should I run? I think I'll run_ , he thought, darting straight down the hill.

No matter how far he'd run however, she was sure to catch up on his tail. Sonic was about to get what he wished for earlier; a fight to remember and no chaos emeralds could save him from that.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quite the fight

 **A/N: First Author's notes a bit late, I know, but I took a bit of a break from the story for a multitude of reasons. I'm back now though and hope to get though more chapters within the coming weeks (As long as work doesn't overwork me -_-). This chapter's only shorter because the next chapter will be extremely plot heavy, so just hang tight. Please review, really want to find ways of improving the story and Enjoy! :3**

 _Run. RUN! I've got nowhere to run! She's gonna catch up with me, what should I do?_ Sonic was in a panic, unsure of what he should do. Should he fight? Talk? Come up with a quick one-liner? He wasn't prepared and about halfway down the hill, Chelsea appeared on a high incline, blocking Sonic.

That feeling started to come back, the one from when her first saw her; looking amazing in front of the night sky. He was at a loss for words, in a daze, half-lidded eyes and-

-"Are you ok?" She said. _Oh crap! I've just been staring at her for how long,_ he thought snapping out of his daydream. "Yer, uh, I-I've just been looking at the beautiful sights!" He spurred out. A small chuckle comes out from Chelsea and Sonic soon realised what he said. "I-In Rio, I mean!". "Are you sure that's just it? I'm pretty sure a certain robot wants their gems back" she replied. "Call me robot one more time and I SWEAR-" Lexi's cut off the transmitter by Sonic before getting more frustrated. "Heh, I guess it does look like it" Sonic said awkwardly. "You're persistent, I'll give you that. I'm guessing you saw all that just now" she sighed, referencing her brother from earlier. "Yer..." he trailed off. "So you see why it's important that I get them. I'm not trying to use them for power". Sonic slightly raised an eyebrow at this comment. "What? I needed to use the power earlier only because of the GUN guards. I'm strong but I can't take on a whole army!" She joked. "I know it's important to them so look, I'll promise to give them back once I get my brother back" she explained.

It sounded like a good deal, but Lexi came through again. "We aren't up for making deals. You've still stolen the gems from us, that's a criminal offence and-". "Let me stop you right there. You only found out about them 6 months ago, when you know they've lasted for centuries. I feel as though the previous owner is the one who should have the gems, which is me. I didn't learn these skills instantly. But I'm offering them to you AFTER I've got my bro" Chelsea raised her voice. "Ugh, Sonic! Back me up here!" Lexi ordered. "Uh..." he didn't know what to do. Chelsea was _really_ convincing; her points were valid and her intentions pure hearted. But, as Lexi put it, it was also a criminal offence, stealing them. "Hey! Don't bring him into this, he's not doing anything wrong" Chelsea replied. "I'd think otherwise, he's been wanting to fight you all day. We know he can beat you easy" Lexi said. _Please, shut up Lexi! I'm kinda terrified to fight her. "_ Oh really?" an evil grin forming on Chelsea.

Marco and Maia finally caught up out of breath. They spotted the two a small distance from each other and Maia immediately sequels. "Oh my gosh, Chelsea! I didn't know you're secret admirer was Sonic the hedgehog!" She said. Sonic blushed even more. "Who?" Chelsea bluntly said. "W-What do you mean? I'm Sonic! The blue blur? You know, the fastest thing alive?" He stuttered. "Oh yeah, the fast guy. I'm sorry but I don't really care when it comes to heroes" said Chelsea, her disinterest seeping through, breaking Sonic's spirit. "Well then, what do you want?" Chelsea asked blatantly. Welp. This is it. "I want to get the gems back. By any means necessary" he replied strongly. "Ok. You do realise you'll have to fight for them?" She questioned. "I figured so" he said. "Don't see it as a bad thing! You wanna fight somebody strong, I'll think you'll agree I'm a pretty good competitor. Plus, you do hit hard" she said, mimicking rubbing her shoulder from their first encounter. "How bout we make a deal?".

Sonic nodded.

"If you win; I'll give up the light sapphires right now. You can get them back to pyshco cyborg" she offered. "What? Wait, Chelsea, what are you doing? You've spent this long just to get them!" Marco worried. "It's ok, Marco. If I win, however; you have to let me get the last gem. I'm going to wish for my brother back and hell, I'll give them to you after that. Really, even if you lose, you'll still win!". "Deal" Lexi shouted. "Gees, Give the hedgehog a chance to respond!... What do you say?" Chelsea said, as she walked up to him, hand up for a handshake. "Deal?".

"Ok" he responded, grasping the handshake. They both smiled, Sonic's a little more weak.

..."So-"

Without warning, she gripped tighter and and threw his body over her shoulder. An evil smirk across her face, whilst her comrades giggle. Sonic pained, swivels himself up and quickly turns to kick her. She blocks it with her staff, pushing him back and begins to run. "You can't fight me if you can't catch me!" She shouted, her voice disappearing as she ran. Sonic quickly looked over to her friends. "Well don't just stand there, buddy. Go get her" Marco said smiling. Sonic nodded and with a smile, picked up his speed to face the Cat.

* * *

The two were running to what looked like a big cascade of rock and caverns, which included small inclines and areas perfect for tricks and certainly perfect for fighting. The moon watched brightly over their battle, starting as soon as Sonic caught up with Chelsea. "Not bad! You actually caught up" she giggled. "Well they don't just call me Sonic for no reason" he says, preparing a homing attack. It was easily dodged however, as Chelsea quick-stepped to the right. "Come on, I've already seen that attack, you can dodge that from miles away" she says as she swivels and jabs Sonic's back. Flinching in pain, he quickly jumps up to dodge a blast from her sapphire staff.

The fight continued for a good 3 minutes, both of them withstanding an endurance of punches, kicks and undetermined speed. Yet, it turned out Chelsea was going to be the loser! Even if she was faster, she couldn't hold it up to Sonic's lengths and a spin dash sent her flying to the floor. A slow clap could be heard from her, as well from her friends at the side. "I'm surprised. No one's been able to beat me like that in a while. Well done!" She beemed, weakily lifting up. "Although, you know you've probably won just because I've been fighting all day". "You were still a strong opponent. Honestly, it'd be kinda scary to face you at your full potential" Sonic replies. _Really, did I just say I was scared of her?!._ She laughs nonetheless less.

"I haven't even introduced myself to you yet!" She realises, pulling out her hand. "The name's Chelsea. And I'm sure you've met my amigos Marco and Maia". Maia quickly jump hugs Sonic with a wide smile whilst Marco (slightly peeved at this gesture) waves meekly. Sonic waves back, a smile provided things went much better than anticipated.

"Great. Sonic's won, now give us the gems" Lexi interrupts, causing our smiles to disappear. "...ok" Chelsea says, beginning to pry off the combined gem off her staff. "Wait, Chelsea, you're not actually gonna-" Marco is cut off. "They won Marco, it's only fair. This just means I've got to get better!". Sonic looks at the gem she's ready to hand over, concerned. "But... your brother?". "...It's ok, I'll figure something out" she sighs. he reluctantly reaches for the gems, ever so close...

 _BOOM_! In the distance, a dark purple mushroom cloud swirls around the town. Immediately the group looks over, frantic and distraught at the display. "What was that?!" A concerned Chelsea says. "Oh no, the town! Is everybody safe?" Maia replies. Marco then receives a phone call and looking upset, gives the group some info. "Well, the good news is at least no one is hurt, but there's something attacking the city... shadowy figures of the towns people". Chelsea's distress turns more into frustration at this. "Look, Chelsea, if you have to, leave now! We can hold it off" he states. "No. This is still my town too, Marco, I'm not letting a threat like this make me leave. Besides, I don't think you can defeat this..." her words trail off more into a whisper.

"What about the gems?!" Lexi demanded. Chelsea faces to Sonic directly, grasping his attention. "I know I promised to give them back after the fight but can't you see? My home is in trouble and I just need to use them a little longer. I swear I''l give them back when this ordeal is over, but from hero to hero, you know we can't leave these people alone" she says aloud. Sonic was still confused but he couldn't deny what she was saying. "Lexi, I'll get the gems after I help defend the town. I still have to protect everyone, not just your kingdom'. "But!-" Lexi's transmitter shuts off by Sonic as he agrees to help the group fight against the unknown presence lurking in the town.

As the group races off towards the town, a focused emotionless Chelsea stares off to the purple smog surrounding it. _Does she know what this is? And... Why does she look so distressed?_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fear slowly creeks in

 **A.N: This one was more difficult to write, mostly because I had so many other things I wanted to write, but this chapter would be far too long and I'm a little impatient to get on the next chapter. It will be the big twist that, well some of you might have saw coming, but it's still epic anyway. It might take a while for the next chapter as well soooo for now, please enjoy this one! And plz review thxz :3**

Ebony Lavender envelopes the town of Rio, a thick smog with the intoxicating smell of fear. The townspeople run around, frantic and upset, at their Shadowy evil doubles attacking the town. In the centre of the town, a huge whirlpool of magenta and in the distance-

-Sonic, Chelsea and her amigos; racing down to help the poor, disaster struck civilians. It was unnerving; the sight of people fleeing from these monstrous versions of themselves. Some wielded knives and weapons which terrified their victims, others simply ran from themselves screaming at the sight. One lay on the floor, chained by their double in a skydiving pose, shouting in horror. it was hard to grasp what was going on, but it looked like the monsters were controlling the fear of the civilians. At least, that's all Sonic could prosper as he spin-dashes the evil figures away, continually running. He watched as Chelsea swung and blasted away some more of the figures, easily swerving around yet still focused towards the centre of the town. As she fought, she grabbed the dust it left, staring deeply at it. Like it's... familiar?

There was no time to waste. They had to protect everyone, which the majority of the people wherein the centre of town. Whatever this was, it was terrorizing the people and it had to be stopped. And when they finally arrived the whirlpool grew immensely, releasing a thick smog that would form into the civilians. The frightened townspeople just froze a distance from the whirlpool, as their look-a-likes crept closer. In a hurry to save everyone; Chelsea stepped back to create a big enough momentum of speed, jumped in the air and slammed her staff right into the centre of the whirlpool. A bright light glows out destroying all the figures within the area and burning away the whirlpool.

A brief moment of safety passes through the crowd, soon to be filled with applause towards Chelsea. However, she could only smile weakly _thinking_ that they were safe. She slowly walked away back towards her friends and Sonic. "I think you want this back now" she directed to Sonic. But his face was horrified. So was Maia's, Marco's, everyone's face was in absolute shock. It was until she turned around that she knew why they were so terrified.

A body; in a slight hue of purple, laid gently across the ground, big shards of crystals stabbed In the stomach. Long brunette hair scattered across the floor to reveal Chelsea, dead and wide-eyed staring in a particular direction. All Chelsea could do for that moment was stare frozen at her mutilated body right in front her. "...ok. Who is it?" She says sincerely, looking around the crowd.

She locked eyes to a certain area of the crowd and the people moved out of the way to reveal the little girl from earlier, with her arms over her legs and her face stricken with fear as the body of Chelsea stared right at her. Approaching her, Chelsea sighed and knelt down to the little girl, putting on a comforting smile. "Kid, is this what you're afraid of?". Tears begin to roll. "I-I'm scared that when you l-leave next time, y-y-you'll...". Two of Chelsea's hands cup the sides of the child's face. "Die. Kid, it's gonna be hard for anything to kill me. And I made a promise, didn't I? I'll come back, definitely". The Child stares into her sincere eyes before enveloping Chelsea in a hug.

"Ok, can I ask you a big favour? Can you get all these people out of town just for a little while? Marco will let you know when it's safe to come back" Chelsea asks the little girl. In response, the girl nods. "Are you gonna save the town?". "Of course I will!". With that, the little girl and townspeople run away to the borders of the town waiting for it to be safe. The only ones left were the group.

When Chelsea slowly turned around again, the body was gone. Just purple dust left. This reassured her yet her smile weakened. "What's going on?" Lexi questions confused. "What was that?" Sonic followed in questioning. "Doesn't matter, we beat it didn't we?" Chelsea responded. "But-" he was cut off. "It's fine, honestly". Sonic didn't accept that was it, as he followed Chelsea and her friends. Marco began to whisper, Sonic slightly hearing their conversation. "Ok, if you think it's safe now, I'm urging you to leave now. You're lucky _they_ didn't turn up out of all this". "I am. This does mean I'm gonna need to get Danny sooner than expected-"

"No, don't leave. The party's just getting started'. A low, husky voice beckons from the centre. They all turn around to see a male cat; fur shadowed purple, black coat and jeans with no shirt revealing his chest, leaking dark smog everywhere. His evil wide smirk and chrome purple eyes stare immensely at one person. Chelsea. Who is frozen solid; breathless. Her clenched fists tell all before she finally speaks. "You're early". "And you're beautiful. honestly, you've gotten so pretty since I last saw you" the guy replies flirtatiously, suddenly appearing next to her sliding an arm around her. This resulted in her to grab his arm, twist his body away from hers and pointing her staff towards his neck (the sharp gems scratching it slightly). "Woah, you've definitely got more feisty. I like that" his grin widening.

"I'm only going to say this once. Leave right now and don't you ever dare think of coming back to hurt these people again. You do and I personally will destroy you to nothing" demanded Chelsea, her stern and threating voice aiming right for the stranger. Yet, he responded back to this gesture with a chuckle. "Oh, Chelsea. I want to. But I was sent to do this as a special gift-" he winds back a fogged up punch, "-of what's to come!". His punch hit her hard, shifting her back a far distance and in immense pain no doubt. At this action, Sonic and Marco gasped and immediately aimed to attack the villain. Sonic's homing attack barely does anything but knock him back a bit and Marco's kicks don't even hurt. Maia races to aid Chelsea, clearly wincing in pain from the jab. She's also trying to cover her wrist up for some reason with her glove, something she doesn't want the others to see. Recovering quickly, she darts to help the others, blasting large amounts of light at him. They were definitely doing more damage than the standard attacks, that's for sure.

* * *

Tails finally appeared after landing the tornado in a safe spot only to be in a very bizarre scenario. He was seeing Sonic working with the thief who he now knew was a girl, with two new people also helping the fight, against a cat who was attacking with magenta fog (forming it to shield him and blast at his foes). It was all very confusing, but if they were all fighting this one bad guy then he should help too. "Tails! Buddy, thank god you're here-" a full force punch hit Sonic mid-sentence. "What are we doing now?" Tails says standing at his side. "I honestly don't know but right now, defeating that guy over there," Sonic says, pointing to the guy causing the mess, as Chelsea thrusts and whacks him with his weapon.

It was now four against one; Sonic, Chelsea, Marco and Tails fighting the evil cat and Maia cheered them on at the side. The repeated bashes kept wearing him down, leaving him to resort to something terrible. "I didn't want to do this Chelsea, but you've got to learn" He raises his hands overhead and from the shadows rises a huge tsunami of dark smog, waiting to descend and destroy. "EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME!" Chelsea shouts, everyone crowding behind her. The tsunami drops chaotically, with Chelsea immediately forming a crystal dome around her to protect them from the gigantic wave.

As it passed by in its dark watery state, the group start to see horrific fears of theirs. Marco could see the town in flames, destroyed and with little to no one left, as he found himself the only one to blame. For Maia, it was an abusive relationship that she had no escape from. Tails could see all his friends, including his best friend Sonic, dead underneath Robotnik's victory to take over the world. And as for Sonic, well, the tsunami made his fear of water all the more terrifying. The only one they couldn't see was Chelsea's. She stood strong trying to maintain the shield with her staff, but her face showed struggle, like she was trying to fight something off. That was until something swam up to the shield knocking it. It was... Chelsea, well a shadowy evil version of her, grinning widely at the group. Chelsea flinched but it wasn't enough to halt her completely. she still needed to save her friends. Yet, the group watched in horror as her evil figure's hand slips past the shield and touch's Chelsea's forehead. this action causes her to gasp and the shield collapsed swishing the whole crew in the vast tsunami.

* * *

A few seconds later, the tsunami had completely disappeared, bits of purple watery-like dust everywhere. Everyone slowly arose from the aftermath, shivering at their fears they've just encountered when they were hit by the waves. it wasn't compared though to Chelsea's state.

Barely holding herself up, her body shook and her face whimpered in immense distress, but there was also one big noticeable difference to her. her whole body, identifiable from her mid-riff, arms and face; Was completely covered in spots. Just like the cheetahs from the kingdom. It shocked both Sonic and Tails; she was one of them all along! But these spots, the princess warned earlier that they were a sign of fear and the look in her eyes showed she was definitely scared. _Her fears must be really big if she's this distraught,_ Sonic thought.

"You know, babe, I said I really didn't want to do that. However, you still look beautiful with those freakish spots. Hey, haven't I seen them from somewhere before?' the villain says, crouching to her and lifting her head up. From his words; she loses it. In her ruffled up-braid and blue eyes lit up an uncontrollable rage, in which she violently began to swing and attack him forcefully. It was difficult to see someone who held herself up so strongly, become so enraged and emotional at the hit of her worst fears.

He was finding it harder to fend her off in such a state. her attacks were quick and heavier than her previous ones, pushing him back quite easily. As her final devastating hit, She raised her hand revealing sharp claws that began to light up with the gems power around it and struck him hard with her claws. His chest lit up, outlining the scars she just made. The silence between the whole group and the villain was intense, slightly interrupted by Chelsea's uneven breath in her fit of anger. Finally, the villain spoke out.

"Ok. I get the message. You don't want me here, that's fine. I just wanted to say hi before the inevitable happens". "Just get out. And don't **ever** come back here" her teeth clenched, Chelsea utters. "Fine. Oh and Chelsea. See you soon" he states smirking, disappearing into the shadows. The remaining purple dust attracts towards the shadows, disappearing too. The disaster was finally over.

Everyone couldn't help but look at Chelsea. There was a brief moment of silence before she screamed out, randomly attacking the air with her staff. she did this for a few more seconds before falling knees down to the floor, holding tightly onto the staff, tears flooding through. Her friends immediately come to help her, trying to comfort her. "Chelsea, it's over, he's gone!" Marco said. "No, it's not over, it's never going to be over! It's going to torment me forever!" Chelsea replies in an upset voice. She soon finds two hands cup her face by Maia. "Chelsea, look at me! I hate to see you like this... we're here for you so please try to relax". This helps as Chelsea begins to calm down, her eyes puffy as they finally look up to everyone around her.

"I've got to get Danny back now more than ever," Chelsea says, lifting up weakly and pointing her staff straight. It looked like she was trying to create a portal, but in her mental state she couldn't think properly and became easily annoyed by this. "Stop, Chelsea, we'll help you get Danny back. It's just one last gem right?" Marco stated. "You don't understand, it's...",

"At the Kingdom, isn't it" Sonic finishes off Chelsea's sentence with a stern voice. "I've helped you out but you've got to start being honest with me. You're not actually gonna give us the gems, are you?". "I don't have time for this, Marco, are you getting the helicopter down?" she asks, receiving a nod from him. "Don't Ignore me, Chelsea. You're keeping a lot of secrets-", "What, from you?" Chelsea cuts him off with a dark tone. "Why do you care so much? And give me one good reason to tell you anything with that cyborg right next to you. I think the state I'm in perfectly shows you why I hide what I have to" she says, pointing at the spots covering her body.

The Helicopter appears, the pilot throwing the ladder down for Chelsea and her friends to climb up to. Chelsea being the last to climb up, Sonic shouts from below. "I'm gonna have to stop you!". "Fine! But trust me, You'll get hurt finding the truth" she beckons from above, as the helicopter flies into the night. Sonic and Tails immediately run towards the Tornado and take off to chase the helicopter on the path towards the kingdom.

This series of events has led to a few twists and problems. For one, it was unknown what that strange power was and who exactly controlled it, besides the jerk who was attacking the town. Secondly, how much Chelsea knew of this power and trying to keep the severity of it under control. But more importantly of how many secrets she must be keeping. Not only was she a cheetah from the kingdom and well also another dimenson, but also the dark fears she must be holding inside her. If they were that strong to cause her into such a state for just a simple message, then the next real fight won't be so easy...


End file.
